U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/341,037, filed Mar. 25, 2010, is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Much of the world cotton crop is produced on small farms or in impoverished areas such that the cost of self-propelled cotton harvesting machines cannot be afforded or justified. However, they may have, or have access to, a small to medium size tractor. Also, some farms, for instance, in India and China, have confined areas or small plots of cotton that make maneuvering a larger self-propelled harvester difficult.
Additionally, for many such farms, there may be a lack of capability to handle and transport large cotton modules or larger bales.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,460 B1, which discloses a drawn cotton picker. Shortcomings of that picker include that it fails to provide a manner of packaging the picked cotton, and includes an elevated cotton collection basket that raises the center of gravity of the picker, which could limit use on uneven ground.
It is known to provide detachable cotton picking apparatus and collection means for tractors. However, the picking apparatus mounts to the rear of the tractor, requiring rearward travel when picking, and the collection apparatus is located above the tractor, thereby raising the center of gravity and increasing danger of roll over.
Therefore, what is sought is a cotton harvester of a pull-type or towable by a small or medium size tractor, which overcomes one or more of the shortcomings set forth above.